Some Kind Of Wonderful
is a song of Hi-5 song from Series 7. This song was re-recorded for Hi-5 USA series 2 of 2005. This song was remade for Series 13 of 2011. This song was re-recorded for Hi-5 Philippines Series 2 in 2016. It's also the only song for Chào Bé Yêu. Lyrics Today's gonna be a wonderful day 'Cause you help put a smile on my face Today's gonna be a wonderful day People to see, places to stay Oh, happy, happy day! You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me You're wonderful to me! Hey! Hey! You are the sun that lights up the sky You've got the smile that makes everything right You are my star that shine in the night You are the one who's always fun For every, everyone! You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me You're wonderful to me! Hey! Hey! We'll find the sunshine and chase the blues away We'll make this day a wonderful day. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! You are some kind of wonderful You're wonderful, you are You're everything to me You're wonderful to me! Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na. Spanish Lyrics Sé que hoy brillará el sol para mí Pues gracias a ti me siento feliz Sé que hoy brillará el sol para mí Tu puedes ver caras reír Soy muy feliz aquí. Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí Son todo para mí. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tu bailarás, yo voy a cantar Tú sonreirás y me vas a animar Estrella serás y me alumbrarás Ustedes me dan felicidad Y al mundo harán brillar. Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí Son todo para mí. ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Cuando el sol brilla nos hace sonreír Compartiré un día feliz. ¡sí! ¡sí! ¡sí! ¡sí! Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí ¡Hey!, ¡hey!, ¡hey!, ¡hey! Todos maravillosos son Los llevo muy cerca Los tengo siempre en mí Son todo para mí. Na na na na na na na na na na na, ¡hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na, ¡hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na, ¡hey! Na na na na na na na na na na na. Portuguese Lyrics Um dia feliz eu sei que vou ter Você chegou sorrindo outra vez Um dia feliz eu sei que vou ter Todos vão ver e vão saber Felizes vamos ser! Você chegou, tudo ficou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim Você chegou e o sol brilhou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim Maravilhoso sim! Hey... Hey... Você é sol que brilha no céu. Pra confessar você é muito mais Minha estrela que vem me guiar Vou com você, e vamos ser Amigos pra valer! Você chegou, tudo ficou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim Você chegou e o sol brilhou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim Maravilhoso sim! Hey... Hey... Com alegria a luz do sol virá E esse dia irá transformar!... (Ye! Ye! Ye! Ye!) Você chegou, tudo ficou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim... (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Você chegou, tudo ficou maravilhoso Você... é tudo enfim pra mim Maravilhoso sim! Na na na na na na na na na na... Hey! Na na na na na na na na na na... Hey! Na na na na na na na na na na... Hey! Na na na na na na na na na na! Vietnamese Lyrics Ngày hôm nay, bên nhau cùng vui chơi Nụ cười trên môi rạng rỡ như mặt trời Ngày hôm nay, là một ngày đẹp tươi Bên nhau vui chơi hòa cùng nụ cười Ôi một ngày,một ngày hạnh phúc. Xin chào bé yêu, bên nhau ta vui Cùng hát vang lên đến đây Ta trao cho nhau tiếng cười Xin chào bé yêu, bên nhau ta vui Kìa nắng đã lên đến đây Hôm nay ta vang tiếng cười Hãy cất tiếng hát bé ơi! Hey! Kìa vầng dương trên cao tỏa sáng Nụ cười tươi thêm mến yêu cuộc đời Ngàn vì sao lung liinh trong đêm tối Nay là bầu trời đêm bao y êu thương Với muôn điều hạnh phúc. Xin chào bé yêu bên nhau ta vui Cùng hát vang lên đến đây Ta trao cho nhau tiếng cười Xin chào bé yêu bên nhau ta vui Kìa nắng đã lên đến đây Hôm nay ta vang tiếng cười Hãy cất tiếng hát bé ơi! Hey! Bên nhau trong nắng mới chúng ta tung tăn khắp nơi Một ngày đẹp tươi hãy đến đây bé ơi! Xin chào ! bé yêu bên nhau ta vui Cùng hát vang lên đến đây Ta trao cho nhau tiếng cười Xin chào bé yêu bên nhau ta vui Kìa nắng đã lên đến đây Hôm nay ta vang tiếng cười Hãy cất tiếng hát bé ơi! Na na na na na na na ná Na na na na na na na ná! Trivia *The closing version of 2005 is totally different than the opening, Nathan and Tim play the guitars, Charli plays the tambourine, Kellie plays the drum kit and Kathleen plays the keys. *Credits of 2005 version doesn't contain the Hi-5 Theme (reprise), but Some Kind Of Wonderful is played instead with children taking the Hi-5 band's places. *This is the only song to feature Hoà Hiệp, Khởi My, Kim Nhã, Trấn Thành and Tường Vy as members of Chào Bé Yêu. Ngọc Trai didn't make this song. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 7) Opening_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Kellie_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Tim_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Kathleen_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Nathan_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Charli_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_13.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_12.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_11.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_10.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_9.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_8.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_7.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_6.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_5.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_4.png Girls_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_3.png Girls_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png Credits_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful.png ;Second Cast (Series 13) Opening_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Fely_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Casey_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Tim_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Stevie_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Lauren_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_12.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_11.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_10.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_9.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_8.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_7.png Girls_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_6.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_5.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_4.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_3.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011_2.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_2011.png Credits Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful 2011.png ;American Cast (Series 2) Opening_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Karla_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Curtis_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Jenn_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Kimee_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Shaun_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_15.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_14.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_13.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_12.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_11.png Girls_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_10.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_9.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_8.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_7.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_6.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_5.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_4.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_3.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA_2.png Hi-5_Some_Kind_Of_Wonderful_USA.png Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 13 Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Fely Irvine Category:Nathan Foley Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Charli Robinson Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Casey Burgess Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Hi-5 Philippines Season 2 Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Fred Lo Category:Gerard Pagunsan Category:Alex Reyes Category:Rissey Reyes Category:Aira Biñas Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Hi-5 Sing it loud Category:Hi-5 Making music Category:Chao Be Yeu Category:Hi-5 USA Series 2 Category:Music Key of A